First meet, impression
by DarkphoenixZX
Summary: Hai?", sapa Fied janggal pada lady


Requested by: Tc-Chan:

"_Penasaran reaksi Fied tentang pertemuan pertama kalinya dengan Lady Kurata…"_

----------

"Losty! Costy! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada tubuhku lagi!?", teriak seorang 'gadis'. Teriakannya menggema ke tiap lorong kamar divisi empat villain. Semuanya bangun dan menuju arah suara dengan panik dan mengantuk.

"Tanggung jawab! Ini sudah kedua kalinya kalian mengubahku jadi wanita!", tambahnya.

"Ka, kami tak sengaja. Gula waktu itu kami simpan dengan gula lain jadi mungkin tercampur….", jawab Costy sambil memeluk boneka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ingin tertawa tapi dilapisi dengan wajah anak perempuan yang menyesal.

'Gadis' itu, Onizaki Kurata mengerang kecewa. Ini tidak sengaja, ia tahu. Tapi kenapa ketidaksengajaan itu harus yang ini?

"Jadi kami harus memanggilmu lady lagi…?', celetuk DeMitt mengantuk.

"Mau tak mau.", balas Kurata. "Berapa gula yang kalian masukkan?"

"Masih batas normal. Dua.", jelas Losty.

"Dua. Berarti dua hari aku begini.", Kurata mengerang lagi. Ia menggelung dirinya dalam selimut. Memang tiba – tiba. Dia sedikit menitikkan air mata seperti perempuan sejati kebanyakan jika sedang murung atau kecewa di antara selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ash keluar sebentar kemudian masuk lagi dengan tisu di salah satu sisi hidungnya. Ada bercak merah dan wajahnya juga bersemu.

"Ukh….masa harus keluar dengan wujud ini lagi …?", keluhnya.

"Mau tak mau. Dari pada kau mengurung diri di sini.", ujar Tohru. "Lebih baik kau keluar ke suatu tempat yang tidak biasa kau kunjungi dan berada di sana."

"Apa manfaatnya? ", tanya Kurata sambil mendongak pada Tohru.

"Dengan begitu tak ada yang mengenalimu dan kau bisa leluasa di sana setidaknya untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

"Akan kucoba..", ujarnya sedikit setuju.

------

Dan Lady Kurata memang mencoba saran Tohru. Dia keluar ke daerah kutu buku. Tempat perpustakaan besar dan toko buku tersebar. Ada satu tempat khusus untuk ini dan benar – benar tenang. Banyak orang membaca di kafe, toko buku, dan – paling banyak – perpustakaan. Tetapi Lady Kurata lebih memilih ke toko buku aneh yang katanya, menjual alat dan buku sihir.

_Kuharap aku bisa menemukan alat untuk merubahku kembali seperti semula, seorang laki – laki._

Ia berjalan dari satu rak ke rak lain. Mata kodok, cacing api dan lainnya membuatnya bergidik dan urung pada niat semula.

_Sebaiknya aku keluar, _batinnya.

"Totalnya sepuluh ribu eldra, Tuan.", ujar penjaga kasir berbadan tambun pada seseorang yang berperban putih dengan jubah hitam. Ikat kepala ungu melekat dikepalanya. Tangannya – kanan – yang bercakar membawa beberapa buku tebal tentang sihir penyembuhan dan sebagainya. Kebanyakan sihir penyembuh. Lady Kurata mengintipnya dari rak terdekat.

Fied White ada di sana.

"Silahkan diperiksa dulu barangnya sebelum membayar.", lanjut si penjual.

"A..baik. Healing, Anima dan Hydrange….Kurasa sudah semua. Berapa jika aku membayarnya dalam emas? Eldraku sedikit.", tanya Fied.

"Seukuran gigi terkecilku.", jawab penjual sambil membuka rahangnya lebar kemudian menunjuk gigi geraham paling belakang. "Itu lebih, malah. Emas sangat mahal di kalangan Wizard, Warlock dan Witch. Susah didapat akhir – akhir ini."

"Aku terima.", Fied langsung menjentikkan sekeping emas berbentuk koin kecil yang mendarat mulus di tangan si penjual tambun.

"Hoho, kau yang terbaik tuan. Akan kusiapkan pesananmu."

"Tolong carikan buku dragonologi."

"Baik. kapanpun."

"Fied…", sapa Lady Kurata ketika berpapasan di antara rak menuju pintu keluar.

"Hai…Lady Kurata?", Fied menatapnya janggal.

"Itu kekasihmu?", sela si penjual dengan usil. "Ideal dan baik. Anda sangat beruntung memilikinya, Tuan Fied. Percayalah pada mataku.", tambahnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Terima kasih.", balas Fied singkat. Wajah lady memerah. Kurata langsung menarik Fied keluar dari situ.

-------

Lady Kurata POV

***

Fied memilih menyingkir tempat yang lebih tenang yaitu daerah hutan besar di sisi kota untuk kutu buku. Menurutnya, lebih tenang di sini sekaligus menyatu dengan alam. Dia memilih di tengah, di mana pohon raksasa berdiri dengan segala kemegahan yang ada. Kemegahan yang membawa kenyamanan hijau.

Dia duduk di sana, menaruh dua buku lain dan mulai membaca yang paling tebal. Dengan tenang aku duduk di sebelahnya. Menuggunya mengatakan sesuatu sambil menikmati angin yang sesekali membelaiku.

Fied….sang mumi yang baik dan bandel.

Kukatakan bandel di sini karena dia selalu tak mau mengaku kalau sedang tak enak badan dan sakit. Ujung – ujungnya dia selalu jatuh pingsan atau muntah darah di tempatku – saat aku menjadi laki – laki. Kesannya sakit – sakitan tapi percayalah, dia kuat.

"Lerthblaka….", ucapnya pelan.

"Eh?", aku menoleh padanya. Dia masih kaku. Matanya menatap buku sama seperti sebelumnya.

Telingaku menangkap suara kepakan sayap besar. Ada yang datang. Lebih dari satu. Saat para makhluk itu turun, wujudnya adalah elang raksasa seukuran Olympus jii-san. Jumlahnya tiga.

"Terima kasih mau datang, Lerthblaka.", ujar Fied sambil tersenyum simpul. Elang – elang itu seperti 'mengangguk' mengerti. Salah satunya menghampiriku seakan minta untuk diusap. Aku ragu – ragu dan takut. Dengan pandangan was – was aku menatap Fied.

"Tidak apa.", ujar Fied tenang. Pelan – pelan aku mengusap kepalanya. Elang itu mencerit senang seperti burung kecil. Satunya lagi datang meminta sayapnya diusap. Yang terakhir, yang paling tua, bertengger di dahan terendah terdekat sedang menikmati usapan Fied di kepala.

Mereka mengepakkan sayap mereka yang besar. Menimbulkan angin kencang. Fied menutup bukunya agar tidak kacau. Dia memerhatikan tarian para elang itu sambil tersenyum di balik perban. Pandangan matanya menujukkan hal itu. Indah memang. Seringkali, predator seperti mereka mengagumkan, sayang kita tidak memerhatikannya. Beberapa menit – setelah menukik dan berputar – mereka turun.

Fied berdiri yang menyodorkan lengan kirinya. Dia menyayatnya sebesar mungkin. Darah keluar dari sana dengan deras. Aku kaget atas apa yang dia lakukan. Aku berdiri dan segera menghampirinya. Elang – elang itu menjilat tiap tetes darah yang ada sampai kering. Bersamaan dengan itu, lukanya menutup.

"Eitha….", setelah Fied mengatakan itu, elang – elang itu membungkuk hormat kemudian pergi ke tempat semula, meninggalkan kami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanyaku agak marah. "Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Kenapa memberikan darah bagi elang – elang itu?"

"Kalau aku tak membayar mereka, kita akan dicabik. Pada dasarnya, mereka – elang emas raksasa – terkenal liar di sini. Lebih dari seekor singa. Jadi aku membayar mereka dengan darahku. Sesuai…"

"…sesuai yang tertulis di buku.", aku melanjutkan.

Fied mengangguk.

Astaga, dia rela melakukan sesuai yang tertulis di buku?

"Anima udara, tergolong buas. Taruhan memanggil mereka dari sarang adalah darah dan daging. Ini juga membuatku sering sakit."

"Jadi kau latihan untuk ini?", tanyaku marah. "Untuk hal seperti ini kau mengorbankan tenaga, diri, bahkan suatu saat nyawamu!?"

Ia menjawab dengan anggukan. "Tapi keuntungannya, itu hanya sekali. Semacam pertalian darah agar bisa terhubung. Saat memanggilnya, tak perlu pertukaran seperti ini.", jelasnya.

"Tapi…", aku tak melanjutkan kata – kata.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir lady…", ujarnya sambil sedikit membungkuk sebagai tanda minta maaf. Rambutnya sedikit tersembul dari perban dan ikat kepalanya.

"Lain kali jangan begitu.", ujarku menyimpulkan.

"Baiklah.", Fied mengalah.

"……"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Rahasia sejuk.", ujar Fied sambil berjalan masuk jauh ke dalam hutan.

"Rahasia sejuk?"

-----

Dia membawaku ke danau tenang berwarna biru jernih di daerah hutan yang terdalam. Alam membuatnya seolah untuk tempat beristirahat sang pengelana yang lewat. Ada beberapa cabang sungai yang terhubung dan memisah menuju tempat lain. Pepohonan menaunginya dalam bentuk melingkar. Fied maju ke tepi danau – setelah meletakkan buku di sembarang tempat , membungkuk lalu mendirikan – tepatnya menegakkan air – dengan sihir.

"Lady….", panggilnya. Aku menyusulnya dan ikut membungkuk. Fied menyerahkan air yang bergerak di tanganku. Airnya agak hijau karena lumut, tapi seolah hidup – bernyawa. Sama seperti sebelumnya dengan elang, air kecil ini minta dielus. Fied mengangguk.

Aku mencobanya. Air itu bergerak ke sana – kemari di tanganku seolah gerakan itu wujud senang. Aku tersenyum. Agak aneh memang, mengelus air. Tetapi, menyenangkan juga.

"Jadi….", Sebelum Fied membuka pembicaraan, dia menyilangkan kaki di tanah. Tangannya msaih bermain air. "Kau tidak percaya diri dalam wujud wanita?"

"Tentu saja. Karena dasarnya aku bukan wanita."

"Hmmm….", Fied tak yakin.

"Fied, aku ini laki – laki."

"Kenapa merasa tak nyaman?"

"Entahlah…. Mungkin karena sosokku sebagai lelaki lebih kuat dibanding ini. Begitulah……", jelasku sambil membenarkan rok miniku yang agak terbuka. Untung Fied tak melihatnya.

"Jujur, penampilanmu ini sangat berani….", ujarnya sambil memalingkan muka dariku. Dia tersipu saat melontarkan pernyataan ini.

"Berisik! Apa boleh buat. Aku tak nyaman saat memakai celana panjang.", ujarku dengan muka merah.

"Pantas banyak yang suka. Fufu…", Senyum Fied usil.

"Ja, Jangan tertawa! Setidaknya kau lebih aman dari Benzi si mesum itu."

"Sebelum 'Moth' mengambilalihku lagi, ya."

"Apa yang terjadi kalau itu terjadi."

Fied diam sejenak. "Aku bisa saja memerkosamu."

"Hal itu…tak akan terjadi, kan?", tanyaku berharap. Harus tidak terjadi.

"Mau coba?", Fied tersenyum mengerikan.

"Fied! Jangan bercanda!", seruku panik. "Jangan sampai itu terjadi. Berjanjilah."

"…..Janji…", ujarnya pelan. "Kemari.".

Dia langsung merengkuhku dari sebelah kiri. Jubahnya menyelimuti tubuhku. Cakar kanannya main memainkan air membentuk burung kecil.

"Kalau kembali lagi seperti ini, aku siap mendengarkan ocehan tentang keluhan dan caci makimu.", ujar Fied kaku.

"Terima kasih, tapi bisakah kau lepaskan aku dari pelukanmu. Perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi.", kataku dengan wajah memerah.

"Perasaan apa itu?", tanyanya menggoda.

"Se, seperti….degup kecang di dadaku. Fied! Sudah! Aku Onizaki Kurata, seorang pria!!", Seruku sambil meronta. Fied melepaskanku. Segera saja, aku mengambil jarak. Fied Berdiri sambil menatap lurus danau. Ia menggumam sebetar lalu mengarahkan dua batang jarinya ke air.

"Wasser, dance.", ujarnya lembut - nyaris seperti melodi.

Bebarapa tiang air memancar ke atas lalu menyatu membentuk putaran dengan liukan seperti penari. Fied menggerak – gerakkan tangan kirinya. Air mengikuti dan perlahan membentuk kupu – kupu air di udara. Fied menghentakkan kaki ke tanah. Segera saja, cahaya kecil berwarna kuning keemasan seperti kunang – kunang muncul. Kemudian, menghiasi

"Indahnya……" , aku terpukau. "Ini sihir…."

"Kalau begitu, kau terlihat lebih sebagai wanita.", Fied tertawa.

"Be, berisik! Jangan ingatkan itu lagi.", ujarku sambil menoleh padanya dengan muka merah. Kekesalanku terhenti saat melihat jarinya gemetar. Aku melangkah ke tempatnya dan mengentikannya dengan menangkupkan tangannnya diantara tanganku lalu menurunkannya.

"Sudah Fied, kau boleh berhenti. Aku sudah puas."

"Fuh…..", ia menghela napas. Air pecah menjadi percikan air dan kembali ke tempat semula dengan wujud hujan rintik – rintik. Cahaya kuning yang masih ada berkumpul ke salah satu pohon, diam sebentar kemudian memudar hilang.

"Istirahatlah….", ujarku.

Fied tetap diam. Bedanya, kali ini dia menurut. Dia berjalan dengan lemah menuju salah satu pohon lalu duduk di sana. Mata kirinya menutup. Rasanya, matanya jadi samar di antara perban yang membebatnya. Aku lega kali ini dia menurut. Kepalaku mengadah ke atas di mana dedaunan rimbun menaungi kami dari langit.

Tunggu…

Ada yang aneh.

Dahan pepohonan lebih melambai dan lebih bergerak. Tidak hanya karena angin tapi….seakan hidup. Kontan, aku langsung mengarahkan pandangan pada Fied. Benar dugaanku. Fied terjerat akar – akar dari pohon. Membelitnya kuat.

"Fied! Cih! Lagi – lagi!", langsung saja aku berlari dan menariknya keras sebelum akar itu mengurungnya dengan sempurna. Kami berdua terjatuh.

"Uhk!?", pekikku.

Fied bergeming. Aku tidak percaya?! Dia tertidur di saat seperti ini?

Belum sempat aku memengang Fied barang sedetik, akar pohon itu langsung merebutnya kembali. Kali ini lilitannya berhasil dan lebih kuat. Fied terperangkap total di sana. Aku berdiri dengan sedikit marah. Bukan pada pohon itu melainkan Fied.

"Fied! Bangun! Sampai kapan kau lemah terus!?", teriakku sambil memegang salah satu batang kayu yang kutemukan patah si sisi danau. Aku tak bisa berubah dengan wujud ini. Mau tak mau, aku harus berlari dan memukulkan batang kayu pada akar agar Fied terlepas.

Dasar, Orang ini…..

"Willow, terima kasih…", gumam Fied tiba – tiba.

"E?", aku terkejut. pukulan kayu yang kuayunkan terhenti. Willow? pohon ini? Dia bicara dengan pohon besar ini?

"Terima kasih atas energinya, empu tempat ini", tambah Fied tersenyum. Akar itu sepertinya mulai usil. Tiba – tiba aku dijerat kemudian didekatkan pada Fied. Sangat erat sampai aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Fied. Detaknya sangat kuat. Beda dengan luarnya – tubuhnya.

"Willow, kau nakal.", ia tertawa. Dia seolah menegur anak kecil sambil menahan tawa.

Mukaku memerah. Aku sedikit berontak. Akar – akar itu makin membuatku makin erat pada Fied.

"Fi, Fied…tolong lepaskan ini.", ujarku sambil berontak.

"Bukan aku. Willow yang melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu minta dia untuk melepas ikatan akar ini.", pintaku memohon.

"Willow, tolong turunkan kami.", ujar Fied sambil bersenandung. Akar itu langsung mematuhinya kami diturunkan di tanah dan langsung saja aku mengambil jarak. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan wajahku panas sampai telinga. Perasaan ini sama seperti waktu bersama Benzi.

_Tenang Kurata, tenang……_

"Tenang kenapa lady?", Fied tersenyum. Dia segar seperti rerumputan pagi karena energinya telah kembali.

"Ja, jangan baca pikiran orang lain! Ayo, kita pergi dari sini.."

"Fufu…baiklah.", Fied mengangguk.

------

Fied POV

***

Aku duduk di bawah pohon seperti biasa.

Bedanya, pohon ini ada di area divisi dua – divisi yang kutempati.

Aku melanjutkan buku Hydrangea. Tak ada tanda – tanda lady sejak dua hari lalu. Mungkin di sibuk kabur dari kejaran Benzi. Aku menekuni membaca lagi kemudian terhenti saat seseorang berdiri di depanku. Aku mendongak, ternyata Kurata. Onizaki Kurata yang berwujud aslinya – laki – laki.

"Fied."

"Hai.", jawabku datar. Dia duduk di sebelahku. Rokok terselip di bibirnya. Dia menyodorkan sesuatu padaku. Buku tentang sihir Healing. Buku mini yang kecil dan tipis tapi langka. Sihirnya tergolong sederhana namun efektif – semua ada di sini.

"Untukmu. Sebagai tanda terima kasih.", ujar Kurata.

"Terima kasih atas apa?", aku tak paham.

"Kau menemaniku saat jadi Lady. Ambilah, kau berhak mendapatkannya"

"Makasih….", aku menerimanya di pangkuanku.

"Aku pergi dulu ya.", dia beranjak dari sampingku kemudian berlalu pergi.

Aku melanjutkan membaca sambil tersenyum. Di bawah pohon rindang.


End file.
